


Let Me Know If We're Wrong

by AwakeandAsleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Feelings, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeandAsleep/pseuds/AwakeandAsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants someone in his life who will tell him when he’s being a shitbag and someone who will also let him be a shitbag when he needs to be. Because he’s Adam Parrish. And he knows he can be a <i>one-man-army-shitbag,</i> but he’d also like Ronans help at times to tell him when he’s not. They say that you should be with someone who will push you, test your boundaries and make you strive for something more in life. Adams never really thought of it before, but he thinks he has that person right here. That’s when Adam first realized that he was in love with Ronan Lynch.</p>
<p>Some mild pynch smut with Adam realizing that it was Ronan who has been there for him all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Know If We're Wrong

**Present Day**

Adam isn’t quite sure how he ended up here.

Here, as in being in Ronans bed. Waking up in Ronans bed to be very specific.

When Adam actually thought about it, it’s all been leading up to this, really. Everything has been leading up to him being here at this very moment. Stolen glances when no one was looking, a double meaning being spoken in his words, and the way he seemed to put Adam before anything or anyone else. Everything Ronan did seemed to be leading up to this moment. Adam just can’t exactly wrap his head around it yet; but he's trying.

Adam isn’t quite sure how he ended up here. Laying in Ronans bed with his hands behind his head, elbows on his pillow, staring up at the ceiling of Monmouth Manufacturing. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he feels a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face.

**1 Month Ago**

Adam thought that he should feel bad for what was currently happening above St. Agnes church. He figured he should probably feel even worse for what was going to happen later above this church. Something about being damned to the fiery pits of hell crossed his mind, but Adam never really did pay much attention when it came to religion. His family wasn’t exactly the religious type.

It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened between them, and Adam hoped it wouldn’t be the last. They’d come to a mutual realization about their feelings towards each other months ago, but not without much hesitation.

Ronan and Adam had been together for about 8 months now. And every time felt like the first time all over again for Adam.

It was a hot Sunday morning at precisely 11:03am, three minutes after the weekly church service at St. Agnes had gotten out. Ronan had said his brief goodbye to his brother Matthew and an even briefer goodbye to Declan, his older brother. He didn’t bother to wait in his car until the two siblings had left or try to be sneaky about going straight up to Adams apartment above the church. He didn’t give a fuck what his brothers thought was possibly going to happen behind the closed doors of Adams apartment.

He took the stairs two at a time until he reached the tiny bare bones apartment. Ronan wasn’t one for knocking, especially when it came to Adams place. He opened the door and walked in like he owned the place, his demanding presence alone having an effect on Adam.

Adam was currently sitting on his small bed trying to get ahead on some readings for school. He was having a hard time concentrating for the past hour, knowing that Ronan was just downstairs from him. He gathers up his books as soon as Ronan walks in and stacks them on the floor next to his bed, sort of like a makeshift nightstand.

“Don’t let me interrupt your studying, Einstein.” Ronan says as he walks toward the bed. He’s pulling on his tie, taking out the already badly tied knot and tosses it at the foot of the bed.

“I wasn’t getting very much accomplished anyway.” Adam shrugs as he watches Ronan, feeling his face grow warm.

Ronan moves to his dress shirt, digging his hands into his pants briefly to untuck his shirt.

Adam abruptly gets up from his bed and takes two steps before he’s in front Ronan. They stare at each other for a moment, the tension simmering between them. Adam breaks their stare down to start unbuttoning Ronans shirt for him. He can’t just sit by as Ronan undresses in front of him; he needs to touch him. Ronan smirks as Adam struggles with the buttons, being very careful with Ronans shirt.

“Christ, Parrish.” Ronan huffs as he puts his hands on top of Adams and rips apart his shirt, buttons flying onto the floor. Adam just stares at him with his mouth open in shock for a moment before launching himself at Ronan, crashing their lips together in the most pleasurable way. Both boys sigh against each others lips and continue moving their mouths together.

Adam is pushing at Ronans dress shirt, sliding it off of Ronans body so he’s left in one of his muscle T-shirts that he always wears beneath the dress shirt. Once that’s off they break away so Ronan can take off the muscle tee.

“You didn’t need to ruin your shirt, asshole. I would’ve gotten it unbuttoned.” Adam says shyly.

“It’s not a big deal man, I have more shirts to wear to church.” Ronan says. He grabs Adams hand, leading him to the bed and gently pushes his shoulders down so Adams sitting on the edge of the mattress. “And… I just couldn’t wait to get you naked.” Ronan whispers into Adams good ear as he sits down next to him, running his hands under Adams shirt, feeling the toned muscles.

Neither boy will admit it but this has become like their Sunday routine within the last few months. Ronan goes to church, dismisses his brothers, and then comes upstairs to Adams shitty apartment where they usually end up naked.

Neither of them have any complaints about the routine.

The next few minutes happen so quickly that Adam can’t recall how he became naked under a very hungry looking Ronan Lynch. Time seems to fade away when Adam is with Ronan. He feels like nothing else matters except the two of them in their own sea of bliss.

As Ronan gets on top of Adam, he wonders why Ronan is still wearing his boxers. His thoughts turn slow and fuzzy as Ronan kisses him deeply, his tongue trying to taste every part of Adams mouth that he can reach. Adam places a hand on the back of Ronans damp neck and the other on his bare waist. His fingernails dig into Ronans skin, urging their bodies closer together. Ronan lets out a soft moan into Adams mouth as he feels him, hard underneath the fabric.

“Take off the boxers, Lynch.” Adam demands. He wants to be able to feel Ronan moving above him; all of him.

Ronan debates on making some smart ass comment for a second before he’s shimmying his hips and shaking his legs to get his boxers off his hips. Adam stares at him, his dick feeling like its literally growing in plain sight.

Ronan gets back down on the bed, this time lying next to Adam and just stares at him for a moment.

“What?” Adam says, self-conscious, and begins to pull a blanket over his naked form. But Ronan isn’t looking at his body, he’s looking at his face. His damp and messy hair that’s sticking slightly to his forehead. The slight hitch in his shoulders that are moving with his quick breaths. The faint Henrietta freckles that are on his cheeks, below his eyes.

Ronan places his hand over Adams and pushes the blankets off Adam, his eyes never leaving his face. They’re both still naked and still panting but this- this charged moment is one Ronan doesn’t want to lose. He never thought he’d get to experience this with anyone, with Adam of all people and he’s relishing in it.

Adam doesn’t know what Ronan sees in him. He wishes he did, he tries to, really he does. But it’s hard to see something beautiful when all you’ve ever seen is disgust.

Ronan brings his hand out to cup Adams cheek and leans in for a kiss. It turns hungry once again and their small moment is lost in the air of small moans and hot breaths.

Adam rolls on top of Ronan, never breaking their kiss. He grinds his body down against Ronans and the other boy pushes his hips up to meet Adams every time. They’re in sync; bodies moving with each other like this is what they were made to do.

“Adam.” Ronan chokes out. “Please, Adam.” He looks up to Adam with pleading eyes.

Adams hands are digging into Ronans shoulders and he can feel himself shaking- he’s on the edge, feeling so close already. He knows Ronan is too, otherwise he wouldn’t ask so nicely. He knows they need to slow down.

Adam wants to tease Ronan, make him beg for it, but he knows he won’t last long with this beautiful boy writhing below him.

Adam rests his forehead on Ronans collarbone and snakes his hand between them, closing his fingers around Ronans cock. Ronan lets out an appreciative noise as he pushes up into Adams hand. His pumps Ronan, long slick strokes while he’s kissing up his neck and along his jaw. He can feel Ronan thrusting up to meet him, the hitch in his voice when Adams hand runs over the tip of his dick.

Soon, Ronan comes between them, hot and sticky all over his own chest. Adam pumps him a little more before rolling onto his back and admiring his handiwork that’s all over Ronans chest. Adam places soft kisses against Ronans shoulder and strokes his hair as he comes down off his high.

After a few minutes Ronan has got his breathing under control and decides he should return the favor to Adam – no, he _wants_ to.

Ronan sits up and pushes himself down on the bed, his hands gripping Adams hips and his face inches from putting Adams dick into his mouth.

The feel of Ronans mouth on Adam was amazing, probably one of his favorite things in the world. He never knew something so simple could feel so incredibly good. He had never imagined he would be here, doing _this_. Never thought he would finally get out from underneath his fathers roof. Away from the pain and the self-hate. Ronan was what set it all in motion. Ronan got him out. He didn’t realize it then but he does now- here, in this moment. Ronan helped Adam become who he really wants to be, helped him learn who he really is. He showed Adam things he has never seen before, taught him things he could’ve never learned on his own.

“Ronan.” Adam whines. But Ronan doesn’t stop his mouth on Adams dick, so Adam tries again.

“Ronan… _Lynch_.” He emphasizes, and he swears he heard a muffled laugh come from Ronans mouth. But Ronan still won’t let up, and Adam thinks he can feel him smiling around his mouthful.

So Adam comes right there; he tried to warn him. Adams pulling at his hair, thrusting his hips up into Ronans mouth as he swallows Adams orgasm.

As Adam comes back down, he can still see that fucking grin on Ronans face and he smiles while curling into his pillow, shyly.

They fall asleep a few minutes later curled up together in the warm stuffy apartment. Adam wakes up sometime later, unable to stop his cascade of thoughts running through his head. It usually happens like this, and he isn’t sure if Ronan has noticed yet. Adam stays awake long after, a battle of self-worth going on in his head.

But tonight he’s had a realization.

_Ronan_ got him out.

_Ronan_ cared enough about him to say _fuck Adams pride_ and went against his wishes and beat up his father. Not that Adams complaining. It’s actually the best thing that ever happened to him. He wants someone in his life who will tell him when he’s being a shitbag and someone who will also let him be a shitbag when he needs to be. Because he’s Adam Parrish. And he knows he can be a _one-man-army-shitbag_ , but he’d also like Ronans help at times to tell him when he’s not.

They say that you should be with someone who will push you, test your boundaries and make you strive for something more in life. Adams never really thought of it before, but he thinks he has that person right here.

That’s when Adam first realized that he was in love with Ronan Lynch.

* * *

**Present Day**

Adam takes his hands from behind his head and places them on Ronans shoulders, over his tattoo. Ronan stirs awake in his bedroom and rubs a hand over his face.

“Hey.” He says to Adam.

“Hey.” Adam replies.

Ronan sits up in the dark room, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He can feel Adams eyes on him, staring and watching him contently.

“What’s up, Parrish?” Ronan asks as he leans down face to face with Adam.

Adam smiles softly and reaches up to kiss him, slowly. All lips and tongues, sliding across each other. He’s dragging out every kiss, making them slower and more sensual, trying to give Ronan a hidden message. Hoping Ronan can feel it, can see it, so he won’t have to say it. Because Adam can’t remember the last time he’s said it to anyone. It was probably his mom a long long time ago. And she betrayed that trust by letting that man put his hands on Adam.

So Adam is scared.

Scared if he says it out loud that it will be real, and that means it could hurt him.

Adam kisses Ronan more hungrily now, just how Ronan likes. Their hands are roaming and; they’re still naked, and there’s so much skin to touch.

Ronan pulls back with a growl and a knife-like grin.

“Round Two?” Ronan asks with lifted eye brows.

Adam opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Ronans grin is replaced with confusion and thats not what Adam was going for. He just has to dive right in before he loses his nerve _again_. So he says it.

"I think I'm in love with you." Adam says.

And...

Ronan smiles. Like, the biggest fucking smile Adam has ever seen. This is a real smile, a real Ronan Lynch smile.

Then Ronan kisses him more and hugs him and just holds him, never wanting to let him go. And Adam doesn't think he can stop smiling either because this is not how he pictured this conversation going.

"So." Adam says sheepishly, eyes down. "Do you love me?"

"Adam, I've always loved you."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song 'Paralyse' by Polarheart.
> 
> Wrote this awhile ago, got stuck, then totally changed the ending, hope if works out for you!  
> I'm really hoping Adam realizes that Ronan was always there for him in The Raven King.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr as ivyrocks24 if you wanna chat or have headcanons about these raven nerds :)


End file.
